1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying, and in particular to a liquid crystal display and a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal displays are a common electronic device that has a wide application in daily living of people. A liquid crystal display generally comprises two substrates, which are an upper substrate and a lower substrate. Liquid crystal molecules are arranged between the upper substrate and the lower substrate to form the liquid crystal display. The upper substrate comprises a black matrix (BM) formed thereon. Heretofore, the material that is used to make a black matrix is chromium (Cr) or an organic material. Chromium is a heavy metal that causes pollution to the environment. When the material that is used to make the black matrix is chromium and an organic material, the black matrix made thereof has a great thickness (generally one micrometer). A black matrix with a great thickness is adverse to liquid crystal molecules flowing thereby making the quality of the liquid crystal display poor.